


got a secret, can you keep it?

by fencelessx



Series: Original Larry Smut [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Incest, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, The Styles Twins, Top Edward, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencelessx/pseuds/fencelessx
Summary: “P-please, Eddy? need you so bad,” Harry whimpered as he continued grinding down on Edward’s thigh.Edward sighed, giving in to his brother at last, “Please, who?” he questioned dominantly.“Please, daddy?”-Or, Harry and Edward get left home alone for the weekend, and private activities occur.
Relationships: Edward Styles/Harry Styles
Series: Original Larry Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081922
Kudos: 25





	got a secret, can you keep it?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: "i have a request...it's not larry but can you do styles twins smut with edward topping harry? and daddy kink please!!!"

“Harry! Edward! Come here, we’re leaving now!” Anne yelled as she stood by the door with her husband, Robin.

She and her husband were going to Manchester for the weekend to visit their daughter Gemma at Uni.

The 17-year-old twins came tumbling down the staircase in a fit of giggles and little shoves.

Harry ran up to his parents and wrapped an arm around each of them, “Goodbye, tell Gems I say hi and that I miss her,” he mumbled.

He had wanted to go see his sister as well but wasn’t allowed. Four days prior he had gotten himself grounded by soaking the inside Robin’s car in dishwashing liquid, right before he had to go to an important meeting.

He was grounded for two weeks, meaning he couldn’t go with them to visit Gemma and since they didn’t trust him at home alone, Edward had to stay with him and keep him in line.

“Will do, darling,” his mum says before pulling away to hug the slightly older twin.

“Bye mum, bye dad,” Ed says as he gives them each their own hugs. Robin’s their stepdad, but they’ve always considered him their real dad.

“Bye, sweetheart, make sure you keep an eye on Harry, yeah?” Anne says to Edward.

“I’m right here,” Harry cuts in, “I can hear you, and he won’t need to because I’ll be fine,”

“Well let’s hope so, yeah,” Robin said.

Anne looked at the bronze watch on her wrist, “We really need to get going, Honey. We’ll see you boy’s on Monday, stay out of trouble, I love you both,” she said kissing their cheeks.

“Love you too,”

“Have fun, love you,”

The twins said as they watched their parents get in their mum’s car (Robin’s was still being cleaned) and drive away.

Edward closed the door and the two walked over to the living room and sat on the couch.

“Guess it’s just us then, hey Hazza?” Edward said wrapping an arm around Harry and bringing him in to cuddle.

The two have always been extremely close, which is why Ed wasn’t mad when he found out he couldn’t go see Gemma because Harry got himself grounded. He wouldn’t want to go anywhere without the younger boy anyway.

“Yeah, Eddy, just us,” Harry whispered, tucking his face into his brother’s neck and breathing in his heavenly scent.

“Wanna watch a movie, bub?” Edward asked.

Harry was always so much softer with Edward. Around everyone else, he’s all mischief, but with Edward, he turns into a soft submissive teddy bear.

And Edward would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about just how submissive his brother could be.

“Yeah, Ed, sounds good,” Harry mumbles into Edward’s neck.

“Alright, babe, I’ll be right back, any requests?”

“C-can we watch Fifty Shade of Grey?” He asks shyly.

Edward's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, not thinking Harry would be into that sort of film.

“Uh, yeah, s-sure thing, Haz,” he says as he goes up to his room to grab his copy of the movie.

By the time he puts the movie in and grabs the remote to start it, Harry is whining about wanting cuddles.

Edward chuckles fondly and heads back to the couch, picking Harry’s smaller body up and sitting down with Harry on his lap, cuddled into his chest.

-

They get to the scene where Christian ties Ana to her bed with his tie and pulls her shirt up to blindfold her when Harry starts to feel himself harden.

He shifts in Edward's lap and hears Edward's breath hitch as he tries to ignore the feeling of his brother’s bum moving on his crotch.

As the scene goes on, Harry feels himself get fully hard as he subconsciously starts to rock on Edwards cock.

Edward gasps lightly and grips Harry’s waist with his larger hands, bringing him to a halt.

“Haz,” Edward says strained as he feels himself getting hard.

Harry whines as he feels Edward's stiff cock underneath his bum and tries to continue his previous movements.

“H-Haz, you gotta stop,” Edward stutters and he feels himself start to fall into the pleasure, grip loosening on Harry’s waist.

Harry turns around so he’s straddling Edward's thigh, his right knee rubbing against Edwards growing hard-on.

He tucks his head into Edward's neck and starts to kiss and suck on the skin as he grounds his hips.

“Eddy, daddy, p-please,” he whines.

“Harr- shit, babe,” Edward moans as Harry finds his sweet spot.

“P-please, Eddy? need you so bad,” Harry whimpered as he continued grinding down on Edward’s thigh.

Edward sighed, giving in to his brother at last, “Please, who?” he questioned dominantly.

“Please, daddy?”

“Good boy.” Ed praises, “Stand and strip,” he commands.

Harry rushes to stand and immediately pulls his t-shirt over his head and his shorts and boxers down his legs and off his ankles.

Edward looks him up and down and smirks as he gets to his cock. It’s not as big as his – an inch or two shorter – but it’s still impressive.

“Bend over the arm of the couch”

Harry does without question.

Edward stands up and takes his shirt and pants off, leaving him in his skin-tight black Calvin Klein boxer briefs.

He places his warm palm flat on Harry’s back and drags it down until it’s resting on his left arse cheek. He rubs around the area, loving the sounds of Harry moaning softly at the lightly pleasuring feeling.

He brings his hand up and smacks it back down on the cheek, earning a gasp from Harry and a peachy colour to appear on the skin.

He reaches over to grab the remote and pauses the movie. “Okay, bub?” Edward asks, not wanting to make Harry uncomfortable in any way.

“Y-yeah, daddy. Please. More,” is the response he gets, which definitely brings a smirk to his face.

“Yeah, baby? Want me to spank you more?” He says as he brings the same hand to rub over the other cheek.

“Yes, daddy, please! Felt so good,” Harry begs.

Edward hums in acknowledgment and smacks his hand down on the previously untouched cheek.

“Count for me, you’re only getting five this time,” Edward says.

“Yes, daddy,”

Edward brings his hand down on the left cheek, a smacking sound echoing through the house.

“One,”

He moves to the other cheek and does the same thing.

“Two,”

He raises both hands and brings them both down on the younger boy, the right slapping a second after the left.

“T-three, four,” Harry gasps and moans.

Edward chooses the right cheek to receive the last spank, he lifts it up and smacks it down harder than the previous ones.

“F-five!”

“Good boy, baby, so good for me,” Edward says as he rubs over the now bright red cheeks, soothing the burning skin.

“More, daddy. Please, more,” Harry begs, pushing his bum back.

Edward ignores him, dropping to his knees and spreading Harry’s cheeks.

“’M gonna make you feel so good, baby?” he whispers before moving in to lick a thick stripe over the tight pink hole.

Harry gasps, “Eddy!”

Edward pulls back and spanks Harry’s left cheek roughly, “What’s my name?” he almost growls.

“Daddy! It’s daddy! Please, more,” Harry rambles.

Edward obliges and shoves his face back between Harry’s cheeks, licking all over the puckered muscle and basking in Harry’s moans.

Suddenly, Edward's phone starts ringing.

He pulls away and reaches over to the coffee table to grab it, seeing ‘Mum’ appear on the slightly cracked screen.

“How quiet can you be, baby?” He asks.

“What do you mean?” Harry questions, looking back at his brother.

Edward just smirks at him and answers the phone, “Hey mum, what’s up,” he greets as he moves back over to Harry’s bum and starts licking around the area again, making sure to be quiet.

Harry gasps and Edward pinches the meat of his arse in retaliation.

“Yeah, we’re good, just watching a movie,” he pulls back to answer.

Edward sucks on his fingers to get them wet as his mum speaks. He brings the tip of his forefinger to Harry’s hole and circles it before slowly pushing in, not moving, and giving him time to adjust.

He looks up to see Harry with his eyes closed and mouth open, his face is slightly screwed up with shaky breaths coming out of his parted lips and a death grip on the couch.  
“Yeah, he’s behaving brilliantly,” he smirks, “Nearly asleep right next to me,”

He starts moving his finger in and out a few times before bringing a second to join it. Harry moaned lightly at the stretch. Quiet enough for their mum not to pick it up through the phone speaker.

Edward smirks and resumes the thrusting of his fingers. Harry brings a finger to his mouth and bites on it to try concealing his moans.

“Don’t worry, you’ve got nothing to worry about, I’ve got ‘im” Edwards says into the phone as he brings yet another finger to Harry’s hole.

“How’s Gem?” He asks his mum as he continues to open Harry up.

He quickly mutes himself as his mum is talking about Gemma and looks up to Harry, “You want me, baby? Want my cock?”

Harry nods furiously, pushing back on Edward's fingers. “Please, daddy. Want your cock so bad,”

“Alright, bub, just gotta grab a condom,” Edward says as he carefully pulls his fingers out and goes to stand up.

“N-no! Please, ‘m clean, want all of you, Eddy. No rubber,” Harry admits.

“Okay, sweetheart, I’ve got you, I’ll make you feel so good, baby,” Edward says softy.

Harry smiles in response and Edwards unmutes himself so he can talk to his mum.

“That sounds great, mum. Listen I’ve gotta go, Harry’s about to fall asleep on me,” he says in an attempt to end the phone call.

“You wanna talk to Harry?” He asks slightly panicked but trying not to show it.

Harry snaps his head back to look at Edward and shakes his head ‘no’.

“I dunno, mum, he’s so tired and we should probably just go to bed. How about we call you first thing in the morning and you can talk to him them?” He asks, hoping she listens.

Harry relaxes more as his brother speaks.

“Alright, mum. We will, promise.” He says, “Love you too, bye,” he says as he hangs up the phone.

“It’s okay, babe,” He says grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him up.

“Where’re we going?” Harry asks.

“You’ll be more comfortable in a bed, bub.” He says as he leads Harry up to his bedroom. “And we don’t want to get cum on the couch,” he adds making Harry giggle.

“Lay on your back, baby. Head on the pillows,” he says once they get there.

Harry does as he’s told, and Edward goes to his nightstand to grab his lube. He slicks himself up and positions himself at Harry’s entrance.

“You ready?” He asks.

Harry nods.

“Words, darling,” Edward says softly.

“Yes, daddy. ‘M ready,” Harry says clearly.

“Good boy,” Edward says and moves forward to kiss Harry as he pushes into him.

Harry gasps at both the surprise of the kiss and the feeling of Edward inside him.

“Relax, baby, it’ll feel better if you’re relaxed,” Edward whispers into his mouth.

Harry nods, “You can move now,” he tells Edward.

Edward slowly starts to build a rhythm and gets faster as Harry starts moaning.

“F-Faster, daddy,” he says as he throws his head back into Edward’s pillow.

Edward takes advantage of the position and attaches his mouth to Harry’s neck, sucking love bites in every couple inches, speeding up his thrusts as he does.

“Fuck, baby,” he moans, “You’re so fucking tight,” he growls.

“Ah, yes, daddy! Right there, harder! Please!” Harry practically screams as Edward finds his prostate.

“Like that, baby? Like when daddy fucks you hard?” Edward groans as Harry clenches every time his prostate gets hit.

“Yes daddy! Love it s-so much, feels so good,” Harry feels tears come to his eyes as Edward abuses his sensitive bundle of nerves.

Edward grabs Harry’s untouched, leaking cock and starts to tug on it, basking in pleasure as Harry falls apart beneath him.

“Gonna come, baby?” He asks the slightly younger boy.

All Harry can do is nod.

“Scream my name, baby,” Edward says, “Tell the whole neighbourhood who’s making you feel good, who’s making you come,”

With that, Harry threw his head back and screamed at the top of his lungs as his cock spurted cum out of the slit.

“Daddy!”

He clenched almost painfully around Edward as he let go, which was enough to make Edward lose it and come inside Harry with a shout of his name.

They laid in silence as they came down from their highs. Edward got up and cleaned himself and Harry up before picking the younger lad up and carrying him to his own room where he laid him on the bed and got under the blankets with him, pulling him into his chest and rubbing a soothing hand up and down his back.

“Alright, baby?” He asked.

“So good, Eddy,” Harry responded.

“We’re gonna have to get some concealer for our love bites,” He said making Harry giggle.

“Mhm.” Harry answered tiredly, “Love you, Eddy,” he added pressing a soft kiss to Edward's chest. “So much,”

“Love you too, baby,” Edward whispered kissing the top of Harry’s head and closing his eyes as the two drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Wattpad:
> 
> @_fenceless


End file.
